Test and measurement systems are designed to receive signals, sample the signals, and display the results. For example, a test and measurement system may be implemented to convert an optical signal into an electrical signal for testing and display to a user. However, physical limitations of optical conversion technology may limit the versatility of the system. For example, a specially designed system may convert an optical signal of a particular frequency to an electrical signal of a corresponding frequency. A different system may be specially designed for conversion of optical signals of different frequency ranges. A general purpose test and measurement system for conversion of a broad range of frequencies may be desirable.
Aspects of the invention address these and other issues.